


Fíli/Kíli Drabbles

by Flauschvieh



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble Collection, Durincest, Ilicest, M/M, those little things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fili/Kili drabble collection of my headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



_**Sleeping Habits**_  
  
Fili and Kili always slept back-to-back. No matter if it was to be in a proper bed, on hard earth covered with their cloaks or fallen leaves in autumn, beside a swaying fire or on bare rocks in the mountains. Since they were raised as dwarfen princes and warriors they had learned to cover each other’s weak point, shield it from harm and share comfortable warmth at night.

So they slept shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip - sword arm out.  
It would be in the middle of the night when Kili usually started to writhe, snoring softly then rolled himself halfway on top of his brother, still fully asleep and sometimes drooling a bit in the blond hair. His arm comfortably outstretched over the other’s chest and Fili would wake up from an unexpected twitch of fingers right under his nose. The younger always demanded a lot of sleeping space and Fili usually let him sleep like this till the next day.  
  


~~~~~~

  
_**Sincerity**_  
  
Only with his younger brother, Fili could be completely himself. Only Kili knew that the blonde actually thought, 8 hours a day were enough to fight against each other with swords and axes when his uncle took them to training lessons far into the night. Fili always the one with greater responsibility and major assignments and being the one, constantly watched by the royal leadership.  
He never complained.  
Kili had been always the one for blabbering, chatting cheerfully even while he stood with a sword against his opponent, mocking him and squealing when he hit a target with his bow. At every feast his laugh was the loudest and lighthearted.

  
However when they sat in their room side by side on their beds Kili would listen, just listen, while the other spoke, telling him every of his thoughts and sorrows until the point where Fili fell silent, finally letting go of pride and confidence for just a short while...  
And Kili would know when to hug him.

  
~~~~~~

 

  
_**Too close**_  
  
When ground under them breaks loose and the whole fellowship of dwarfs plus wizard fall down the rocky gorge, they scream. The goblins drift out of sight and everyone tries to get a hold of the wooden planks going down with them. Fili tries so catch Kilis arm but the other is shouting in his ear and the blond has to let go as someone tackles him unwillingly. Then the rubble gets stuck and finally crushes down to the ground - Fili landing right on top of his brother.

They stare into each other’s eyes and Kili blushes badly but it gets even worse when the fat goblin falls on top of their stack, squishing them together tightly.  
It takes just a couple of minutes for everyone to come free and crawl out from under the rubble but Kili refuses to get up.  
His face is flushed and Fili turns away from the others very fast, face and crotch hidden. He knows exactly why the younger demands another minute before he stands, feeling the burning sensation down there as well...  
  
Another 5 minutes past Fili’s still amused about the way Kili walks.  
  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
_**Braiding**_  
  
Kili thinks he’s watched Fili a thousand times braiding his hair and beard. Still he can’t do it. Not to himself or his brother. Last time it ended in a hairy mess and he still can find tiny knots in his hair which hurt when he tries to loosen them.  
Dís gave up combing his hair when they hit puberty but as quick and nimble Kili was with his bowstring, he couldn’t manage to tame a strand of hair.    
Fili chuckles softly and looks himself up and down in the mirror quite pleased with the result. And Kili snarls at him.  
A short while after they sit very close in front of each other and Kili can feel his brothers breathe ghost over his face but he tries to concentrate and fumbles with the strands between his fingers. “No, look”, Fili says, smiling at his brother warmly. “This one left and the other down, then the third goes right here-”  
But they have to take a break at this point because Kili won’t stop staring at the other’s fingers.  
  
In the end Fili is the one ending up with tiny knots in his hair and - ouch - beard but at least he has figured out his brother actually purrs when given a head massage.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... chapter two in which I go a bit nsfw. This is going to be Fili/Kili if you haven't read the tags ;) (geeh I'm getting addicted to the more 'spicy' part already... let's see if I go explicite at some point (but I bet I will))

_**Smells** _

  
Fili and Kili could tell if a piece of clothing belonged to their sibling or any other dwarf by the simple smell of it. Kili knew his brother’s scent was a mix of well-worn leather and mountain lion fur, a bit tangy and musky yet combined with the distinctive sweet smell of his favoured pipeweed and a faint touch of ale. Kili liked it very much, he loved to bury his face in the other’s hair and fall asleep lulled in the familiar scent.  
Once when Dís wasn’t sure about if a shirt belonged to her older son or the younger and Fili dropped by, he would just sniff at it and when it had that distinctive scent of fermented berry wine, tobacco and musk, a bit earthy and sweet, he knew it belonged to Kili.

 

~~~~~

  
 _**Bow and arrow** _

  
First time, young Kili came up with the idea of learning how to use a bow Thorin smacked him on the head... hard.  
Elvish weapon. No weapon for a dwarf. Least of all for the line of Durin.  
Kili cried, Thorin growled and Fili frowned at them.  
When Kili stayed away from home in the evenings it was quite clear what he was doing, but Fili didn’t snitch on him ever. That’s how he ended up with an apple on his head and his eyes squeezed shut eventually. As the arrow pierced through fruit and wood the young dwarf didn’t even breath.  
“Hah, I did it!”  
“... phew, yea.”  
When Kili was good enough with the bow to hit the bullseye on 200 feet distance they told Thorin... who refused to speak a word with them for a week straight. Till that day  when Kili shot a wild boar right behind his back and saved his uncle’s arse. From that point on Thorin thought otherwise. Even as Fili learned to handle the bow too, but was never as skilled as his younger brother.  
Though Thorin stayed grumpy about the fact that his nephews kept their beards trimmed so they wouldn’t get tangled up with the bowstring.

 

~~~~~

  
 _**Touches** _

  
Kilis sensitive spot was right behind his ears, Fili figured out with fingertips first.. tongue later. It all started as an experiment but it became a regular thing of some sort... When they shared his uncle’s spare bed or a place beside the swaying fire on a journey. Fili loved his brother’s ticklish spots and his twisting and winding before he would press himself close to the other to stop the attempt and cling to him, breathing hot into his ear. “Damn you..”  
Kili on the other side knew his brother would relax in an instant when he caressed his neck with soft fingertips - and literally went wild when he bit him there.Fili also turned out to be very touchy around his inner thighs and Kili had the greatest pleasure, teasing his brother there before going further (though it took them a while to actually let it happen for the very first time..).

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated constantly when inspiration hits me (maybe I'm going to do a seperate chapter for the more explicite stuff)


End file.
